


"There's Something You Should Know"

by foramomentonly



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Maria DeLuca is a Good Friend, Michael Guerin Week 2020, Past Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Past Miluca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: Michael Guerin Week, Day 2: “There’s something you should know”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	"There's Something You Should Know"

The daylight belongs to he and Alex. It’s ironic, really. A tortured, decade-long, illicit affair should have been conducted in shadow, under cover of darkness, but they always seemed to find each other beneath a blazing sun, in the heat of the day. Instead, an inky canopy of stars, the deepest hours of the night; those belong to he and Maria.

They’re stopped at some shabby-chic boutique hotel somewhere just short of the Mexican border, but he and Maria are out in the courtyard, sitting on pinching, iron lawn furniture. Just another bed in Texas they’ll never share.

“There’s something I should tell you,” she says, and Michael tilts his head toward her.

“You’re pregnant with my alien baby and you want me and Alex to raise it?”

Maria grimaces, but her disapproval is softened by the teasing smile pulling at her lips.

“Too soon?” Michael asks, even though it’s been almost a year since their break up, even though between riding out Alex’s relationship with Forrest and giving him space to breathe, to regroup, to choose Michael again with clear eyes and a whole heart, Maria has fallen in lust, in love, and out again twice over.

“You’re making me regret what I’m about to say,” she warns, and he holds his hands up in mock surrender.

“Say your piece, DeLuca.”

She considers him, a secret smile on her lips, and then reaches out to take his hand.

“I’m proud of you, Guerin.”

He laughs dryly.

“For what?”

Maria shoots him a stern, knowing look.

“Don’t think I don’t see you,” she says slyly. “When we were together, you were _surviving_. And that was a miracle in and of itself, given everything you were going through. But now you’re really _living_. Not just for Alex, but for yourself. That’s special, Michael.”

Michael sighs, drops his head and shifts in his chair, the weight of the compliment sitting heavy and uncomfortable on his shoulders.

“Maria, I-”

“Uh-uh,” she interrupts, shaking his hand lightly until he peeks up at her. “Don’t you dare. Not all love is meant to last; doesn’t make it any less sacred.”

He smiles heavy, but warm, and Maria’s returning grin is all teeth.

“Besides,” she says with a mischievous shrug of her shoulders as she releases his hand and fixes her gaze on the endless sky and the stars overhead, “I’m doing plenty of living of my own.”


End file.
